


Red and Yellow, LIV

by providing_leverage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark has football opinions, Gen, M/M, Superbowl LIV, The Kents are from Kansas, no beta we die like robins, that's just how the midwest works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: “Are you staying too Bruce?” Clark asks. “Ma sent sandwiches and soup.”There was some rule about the types of food that should and should not be eaten before patrol, but those rules fly out the window when it comes to Ma Kent’s soups. “I suppose I don’t have anywhere else to be for a while.”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Red and Yellow, LIV

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking in my new computer with a little writing, so sorry if the spacing in funny. Spoilers for the Superbowl LIV I guess?

The area that Bruce grew up calling the living room and his kids called the home theater was not a place he ventured often, with the exception of the twice monthly movie night Dick enforced with moderate success. He simply had no reason to when not forced. However he is in the habit of following out of the ordinary noises and tonight there were some coming from the living room.

It wasn’t shouting or the sound of breaking objects, so he doesn't proceed with any urgency. Bruce normally wouldn't bother, his family was free to use the living room whenever they pleased, but he surprisingly had no open cases that needed his attention and the roster Barbra had made for the month meant he and Damian wouldn’t start patrol for a few hours more. So Bruce has nothing better to do than investigate.

At first he thinks he’s wandered into the wrong room, but no. The living room has just gotten a new decor, one that involved a lot more red and yellow. Banners on the wall, a blanket thrown over one of the couches, paper plates and napkins on the end tables. 

And of course, the outfits of the people on the couches. People who definitely didn’t live in Wayne Manor, or even Gotham city. 

“Oh, hey Bruce.” Clark says from his seat. “I didn’t know you would be joining us.”

“Well, I didn’t know you would be dropping by, so I guess we’re even.” Bruce replies.

His friend’s face falls to that worried frown that never failed to make Bruce feel bad, even if he pretended otherwise. “No? Tim said you were fine with it.”

“I did ask,” Tim says. Bruce hadn’t noticed him before, buried under what seemed like all the Kryptonians on Earth. Wedged between his boyfriend and Jon Kent, Tim was the only one not dressed in red and yellow, though he did have a bit of face paint on his cheeks. “Last Monday, after you got off patrol.”

“Hm. Was this before or after Alfred stitched up my arm from Killer Croc?”

“Ah, during?”

“Right.” Of course he had. “And what exactly brings you all here this fine Sunday night?”

Clark nods to the giant TV screen on the wall that was really several screens together. “You have the best set up outside the Watchtower and we were worried the signal might lag there.”

Now Bruce is more confused than ever. “You broke into my house to...watch a TV show?”

Several dark heads of hair and one blonde one shake in unison. “We’re here to watch the Superbowl.” Kon corrects.

“Go Chiefs!” Steph shouts, appearing suddenly and vaulting over the back of the couch to sit beside Kara. “Oh hey B.”

Oh, right. Bruce had never been a follower of football, but he remembered hearing that the Kansas City team had made it to the Superbowl. That would explain the decorations, but not Steph’s presence. “I didn’t think you were a football fan.”

“Oh I’m not, I’m just here for the commercials and halftime show. Cass and Damian are up in her room watching the Puppy Bowl. They’ll probably come down for snacks at some point though.”

Clark nods like 

is a phrase that isn’t entirely insane. What would that even look like?

“Are you staying too Bruce?” Clark asks. “Ma sent sandwiches and soup.”

There was some rule about the types of food that should and should not be eaten before patrol, but those rules fly out the window when it comes to Ma Kent’s soups. “I suppose I don’t have anywhere else to be for a while.”

His being there upsets the whole seating chart, and by the time they reshuffle the game is about to begin. Steph, Kara, and Jon take one couch, Clark and Bruce the other, leaving Kon and Tim cuddled in an armchair together. Bruce makes his displeasure about this known through pointed looks that his kids would call death glares. 

Clark explains in between the resetting up or whatever they’re doing with the flags that the rest of the Kents would have come too but Lois had a deadline, Ma wasn’t much for football past the get togethers, and Pa was a curse to any team he supported. 

“He’s busied himself in the barn for the evening. Ma will bring him the score occasionally but if he turns on the chanel, we’re sure to lose.”

The game pushes on, interspaced with commercials that cost more to get on the roster than Bruce payed in electrical bills every month. And his family used a lot of electricity. 

It doesn't look good for the Chief's for a long while and Bruce worries the supers will break his furniture with all the gripping they’re doing. Even Jon is highly invested, and the energy in the room is contagious. Steph leaps up to yell at the TV with the rest of them and Bruce finds himself murmuring incouragments under his breath, despite knowing the man holding the ball and running for his life can’t hear him.

The soup is good, of course. Chicken and noodle, the noodles cut into actual chicken shapes. He eats it out of a red paper bowl with a yellow plastic spoon and tries not to feel ridiculous. The cupcakes are also great, also matching the color scheme. 

The less said about the halftime show, the better. Steph enjoys it, but the rest of them are deeply uncomfortable. Jon excuses himself to the bathroom a few minutes in and only comes back when Clark goes to tell him it’s over. 

Cass does appear during the third quarter to steal some of the remaining sweets. Her visit goes unnoticed by everyone but Bruce, and only because she stops to kiss him on the cheek and give him a little hug. There’s a reason she’s his favorite.

The Chiefs do win in the end, shockingly. Coming back from a steep point difference with touchdown after touchdown. Even Bruce is on his feet in the end to cheer. There are

in Clark’s eyes, actual tears. It shouldn’t surprise Bruce after so many years of friendship but it still does.

Though he’s got fifteen minutes until Damian will be expecting him in uniform down in the Cave, he helps the Kents clean up the living room. Clark tries to protest that it’s their mess but Bruce waves him off and continues to sweep cupcake crumbs from the floor. 

“I’m glad you decided to join us.” the alien says at the door. They’re both trying not to look back to wear Tim and Kon are exchanging goodbyes via lip lock. One would think they were going to be parted for years, not a day or two until their next Teen Titan’s mission.

“You know what? I am too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Every day as I eat lunch I look at a banner reminding me who won the Superbowl this year, and that I accidentally went to a Superbowl party. Though I normally just called it church.


End file.
